Bronze dragonflight
| slang = Some speak other languages''Monster Guide, 43. | faction = Neutral, Hostile, Brood of Nozdormu, Keepers of Time, Scale of the Sands, Wyrmrest Accord | alignment = Lawful neutral | location = Dragonblight *Bronze Dragonshrine *Wyrmrest Temple Silithus *Cenarion Hold *Scarab Wall *Staghelm Point }} The stoic '''bronze dragonflight', ruled by Nozdormu the Lord of Time, were charged long ago as the wardens of Azeroth's timelines. Bronze dragons police the timeways, protecting them from interlopers, restoring them to their proper place, and maintaining the balance of time. When not traveling through the passageways of the Caverns of Time, they can most often be found in deserts and other dry arid lands such as the Tanaris desert and The Barrens of Central Kalimdor.'' Member types The bronze dragonflight includes the bronze dragons themselves as well as all other bronze dragonkin such as dragonspawn and drakonids. *Bronze wyrm *Bronze dragon (mature) *Bronze drake *Bronze whelp *Bronze dragonspawn *Bronze drakonid Culture Bronze dragons are very cunning, much like blues, and value wisdom and patience over all else. Nozdormu, their patron Aspect of Time, is patience incarnate. Bronze dragons exist to keep the time stream inviolate and the order of events progressing as the fates intended. Bronze dragons are very sensitive to the flow and ebb of the time stream, especially Nozdormu and his prime consort Soridormi. From within their home, The Caverns of Time, located underneath the vast sands of the Tanaris desert, the wardens of time can often be found diguising themselves in mortal guises and entering the timestreams, which they constantly attempt to maintain and repair. Bronze dragons are often solitary creatures. They can best be described as aloof and introspective, constantly thinking and debating options in their mind. Bronze dragons are often seen near humanoid civilization. They disguise themselves and join mortal societies for extended periods of time, often without ever revealing their true identities, possibly for the reason of research or simply because they enjoy doing so. Bronzes will sometimes become actively involved with the communities they have joined and will lend a hand in order to maintain the safety of the present world at large. They keep watch over occupied regions to watch the development of other races and monitor how events impact the progress of fate.Manual of Monsters, 33. In their duties bronze dragons on occasion turn to mortals. A few individuals in service of the bronze flight, possibly dragonsworn, refer to themselves as Watchers. Baristolth of the Shifting Sands was dying when Anachronos breathed upon him and he was bound as a Watcher. Jonathan the Revelator was empowered by the Timeless One himself and became keeper of the sacred gong and eternal watcher of the bronze flight. Ralo'shan the Eternal Watcher, a night elf forever tied to Staghelm Point also appears to be a Watcher. Xarantaur, , a tauren druid historian was made a Watcher by Nozdormu in order to continue his studies of mortal civilizations. These individuals have been granted imortality in order to serve the needs of their draconic patrons. Bronze dragon names sometimes end in "-dormu" for males, or "-dormi" for females, but frequently have names that relate to elements of Time. When taking humanoid form bronze dragons most often choose human, high elven, or gnomish forms. History Charge of the Dragonflights Before the Titans departed Azeroth, they charged the greatest species of the world with the task of watching over it. In that age, there were many dragonflights, yet five flights, one of which was the bronze, held dominion over their brethren, and were chosen to shepherd the budding world. The greatest members of the Pantheon imbued a portion of their power upon each of the flights' leaders. Aman'Thul, the Highfather of the Pantheon, bestowed a portion of his cosmic power upon the massive bronze dragon, Nozdormu. The Highfather empowered Nozdormu to guard time itself and police the ever-spinning pathways of fate and destiny. The stoic, honorable Nozdormu became known as the Timeless One. The time following this came to be known as the Age of Dragons, when the civilization of dragonkind was at its peak.The Well of Eternity, 193. The bronze dragons were numerous and co-existed peacefully with the other dragonflights, working together to safeguard their world. But this age would not last forever.Monster Guide, 39. War Of The Ancients At some point prior to the War of the Ancients, Neltharion and his flight, unknown to the others, were irrevocably driven mad, having fallen prey to the whisperings of the Old Gods. Neltharion planned to betray the other flights and rule the world as he saw fit. When Azshara and her Highborne called down the demons to Azeroth, the opportunity presented itself. The bronze and other flights sought a way to push back the Burning Legion, and Neltharion presented the tool to do just that, The Demon Soul, then known as the Dragon Soul. The weapon required all dragons give up and impart within it a portion of their power. After doing so the bronze dragonflight joined the others in flight over the battle and the Black Aspect unleashed the Dragon Soul's power with devastating effects on the demonic swarm. He then shocked his fellow aspects and turned the device on the elven defenders. The other flights rushed to stop the mad aspect, but were unable to act against the disk Neltharion held. The power they had placed in it put them at its master's mercy. Malygos and his flight managed to break free and attempted to stop the black leviathan and destroy the Demon Soul, but they failed to do so. Neltharion decimated the blue dragonflight, and banished the reds, greens, and bronze from the battle. Following the betrayal, the surviving red, green, and bronze dragons secluded themselves, hoping to recover from the Dragon Soul's powers. Though the legion was ultimately pushed back, the damage to the draconic race had been done.The Demon Soul, 305. After The Sundering Immediately after the Sundering, to ensure Deathwing would never hold power over dragonkind again, Alexstrasza, Ysera, and Nozdormu placed an enchantment upon the Demon Soul, so that no dragon could wield it, and hid the foul disc deep beneath the earth.The Sundering, 346-7. The trio later visited the Night Elven survivors to present the devastated race a gift. Alexstrasza had planted a colossal tree that scraped the heavens, within the new Well of Eternity that would come to be known as Nordrassil. Both Nozdormu and Ysera placed their blessings upon it. Through the World Tree Nozdormu gave the Kaldorei the gift of immortality, telling them as long as it stood, they would never age or fall prey to sickness or disease. In the early years following the sundering, is said that Deathwing's black flight attempted to subjugate the bronze dragons. The assault was unsuccessful, primarily because the bronze dragons did not stay and fight as expected. His command of time offering insight into the blacks' plans, Nozdormu alerted his flight of the danger. The bronze dragonflight scattered to the four corners of the globe, where they continued to monitor events and maintain watch over the mortal realm. The drawn out war between the black dragonflight and the other flights decimated the species, with all flights losing members, though the bronze flight fared better than most. The dragonflights hunted the blacks to the brink of extinction,Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, 142. but were greatly weakened by their sacrifice to the Demon Soul. Ultimately the blacks were nearly wiped out,The Well of Eternity, 245. though the other flights never truly recovered from those dark times and were never again seen in the same numbers as before. The Age of Dragons had passed. War of the Shifting Sands A millennia ago the bronze flight was approached by the night elves to assist in defeating the Qiraji during the War of the Shifting Sands. The bronze flight initially refused but reconsidered when the insectoids attacked the fabled Caverns of Time, home of Nozdormu and the bronze dragons. The bronzes joined the fight but when the combined power of the kaldorei and the bronze flight was still not enough to push back the Silithid and their Qiraji masters, Anachronos, heir of Nozdormu, called upon the other flights for assistance. Finally they managed to seal the insectoids away in their city of Ahn'Qiraj behind the Scarab Wall. The dragons suffered few casualties but the great bronze wyrm, Grakkarond, was lost during one of the battles. After the war Anachronos entrusted the shards of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands to members of the other flights, Vaelastrasz, Azuregos, and Eranikus, keeping a shard for himself. The Battle of Grim Batol During the Second War the Dragonqueen, Alexstrasza, was captured by the Orcish Horde. While well aware of this, Nozdormu was nonetheless content to let the events in the mortal world unfold as they would. Eventually he was approached by Korialstrasz, Alexstrasza's youngest consort. Korialstrasz had invoked a powerful spell to transport himself to Nozdormu's lair, but the Lord of Time was less than pleased to have his peace disturbed. After listening to the red consort's plea, Nozdormu declined and decided to erase the visit all together. Later Ysera spoke with Nozdormu and Malygos and convinced them to act after all. During the final battle, known as The Battle of Grim Batol, the Demon Soul was destroyed and Nozdormu and the other dragons were restored to their full power. Deathwing, who had masterminded the entire event, was chased off by the newly restored aspects.Day of the Dragon, "19-21": 321-68. Reemergence After having the power they lost ten thousand years ago returned to them, the bronzes came out of hiding and resumed their watch of the mortal realm. Bronze dragons were once again spotted in places such as the Tanaris desert and even as far as the Barrens. Aftermath of the Third War The bronze dragonflight was nearly absent from the battle against the second coming of the legion, also known as the Third War. The mortal races banded together and overcame Archimonde at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. In the aftermath bronze dragon guardians were stationed at Hyjal Summit, where they, along with the Reds, Blues, and Greens, guard the World Tree from another attack by the remnants of the Burning Legion in Darkwhisper Gorge.Lands of Mystery, 17.Dark Factions, 145. In World of Warcraft Recently the activity of the silithid hives, spreading throughout southern Kalimdor, has roused Anachronos and the bronze flight, and drakes have been spotted flying high over the desert of Silithus for the first time in a thousand years. Anachronos has sent his agent Baristolth of the Shifting Sands, to find a Champion that will recombine the Scepter of the Shifting Sands and open the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj. He hopes the war can be finished and the threat to Azeroth put to rest once and for all. Chronormu, an agent of the bronze flight, has traveled to Andorhal under the guise of Chromie, in order to prevent any tampering with the time line by the Scourge. Chronormu also assists willing adventurers in rewriting the events of The Battle of Darrowshire for a better outcome. The Burning Crusade The bronzes also now face another threat, one much closer to home. The Timeless One has sensed a threat to his beloved timeways. Shadowy agents have infiltrated the Caverns of Time, attempting to sabotage three key historical events: Thrall's escape from Durnholde, the monumental battle of Mount Hyjal, and Medivh's creation of the Dark Portal. The Infinite dragonflight threaten to undo history. The bronze dragons are investigating the intrusions and seek willing adventurers to travel to significant events in the history of Azeroth and help restore the time-stream and preserve the future of the world. Wrath of the Lich King The blue dragonflight, in their militaristic campaign, have laid siege to Wyrmrest Temple in the Dragonblight. The remaining dragonflights have formed the Wyrmrest Accord, an alliance defending the temple against the blue flight. The bronze dragonflight has sent representatives to aid in the defense of the temple, led by their ambassador, Chronormu in her gnomish guise: Chromie. While in the Dragonblight, Chronormu wishes to further investigate the Infinite dragonflight, and sends willing adventurers to the Bronze Dragonshrine. Sensing the Infinite dragonflight's further tampering, the bronze flight has decided to send willing adventurers back in time to Stratholme when the young prince of Lordaeron, Arthas, fought Mal'ganis in order to raze the city in hopes of containing the plague. Factions The Brood Of Nozdormu :When the Titans first descended on Azeroth, vanquishing the Old Gods and bringing order to the world, the Highfather of the Pantheon himself empowered the great dragon Nozdormu with some of his own cosmic powers, enabling the dragon to guard time itself and police the ever-spinning pathways of fate and destiny. And so, the stoic, honorable Nozdormu became known as the Timeless One. Ever since then, Nozdormu's Brood has guarded the timestream from all who would seek to disrupt its flow, guided by the Timeless One's wise, all-knowing counsel. :Now, the bronze dragon Anachronos has returned outside the Caverns of Time in the Tanaris desert, the bronze dragonflight's home and province. Events have been set in motion that will shape the future of all of Azeroth, as the attention of the '''Brood of Nozdormu' is focused on Ahn'Qiraj, the fortress city of the Qiraji. A terrible darkness is building up beyond the Scarab Wall, enough to give pause even to the Timeless One himself. The dragons are rallying their champions to descend into the nightmarish hives beneath Ahn'Qiraj and to finish what they have begun.'' :Official Brood of Nozdormu page. The Keepers of Time :At the heart of the Tanaris desert lie the Caverns of Time, home of the bronze dragonflight. Nozdormu and his flight work to safeguard the time stream against all who might disturb the delicate pathways of fate. Lately a malevolent force has infiltrated the timeways, and the efforts of this mysterious enemy could lead to a destabilization of the world, and even time itself. :The '''Keepers of Time' have detected interference at several key points in the history of Azeroth. Thrall's escape from Durnholde Keep is being sabotaged to prevent the son of Durotan from fulfilling his destiny of freeing his people and becoming the greatest warchief the orcs have ever known. The same forces working to undo Thrall's escape are also trying to erase the very event that led to the First War and ushered in an age of chaos on Azeroth: Medivh's opening of the Dark Portal. Last but not least, the outcome of the Battle of Mount Hyjal, where the orcs, humans, and night elves stood united against the the might of the Burning Legion, is being altered as well.'' :Official Keepers of Time page. The Scale of the Sands :The '''Scale of the Sands' is a secretive subgroup of the bronze dragonflight, led by Soridormi, prime mate of Nozdormu.'' :Official Scale of the Sands page. Known members References de:Bronzener Drachenschwarm fr:Vol de bronze Kategooria:Bronze Dragonflight Kategooria:Lore